


Cuddles and Sandwiches

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Catboys & Catgirls, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: Cuddling with a friend is far better than getting lucky with a stranger.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Cuddles and Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Cer is said like hair.

\----

It was happening again, his hair was doing the thing. It was just behind his ears.  
It was only bed head, but the fact that it happened was, annoying, to say the least.

Getting up out of bed and stretching, Cer looked outside his window, the backyard strewn with leaves. Last night was windy, and the trees were shedding in the mid autumn atmosphere.

Cer jaunted down the stairs, his roommate already gone for work for the day, leaving a note in the kitchen:

I'm off at 6, heres a 20, please do the dishes?  
I'm bringing home some hot bread rolls and shredded beef sandwiches from toni's that you love.  
PS. I've called the land lord and she said she'd be out here tomorrow to fix the heater.

Oh? Thats nice of him. Cer thought.

Cer reached for his phone in his pocket,

His empty pocket.

Letting out a sigh he made his way upstairs, and grabbed it off the charger, fully charged.

The crashing sounds of pots and pans being washed filled the mid-afternoon town-house.

Now, Cer didnt exactly like doing dishes, but the twenty sure did ease his suffering. As well as ear plugs, he'd gotten a big jar of a couple thousand of them. Due to the fact that Feline Sapiens had their ears on top of their heads instead of the sides, like humans, and that custom ear muffs were extremely expensive and hard to find. 

He had heard that they worked better than the ear plugs he had, but at the range they worked just fine. 

Time passed and Cer was just finishing with his task with the front door unlocking, and a low call through the house.

"Ceeeer, i'm home" his roommate called.

Nori was a gunsmith, at a shop his father owned, the pandemic had boosted their sales tremendously, much to his surprise.

"Welcome home man!" Cer called, tossing his ear plugs into the trash,   
"how was work?"

Nori walked into the now clean kitchen, setting down the bags onto the counter.

"Okay, I got you beef and pastrami with mustard sauce and pickles, and waffle fries." He said.

Cer let out a gleeful sound and grabbed some paper plates and glasses from the cupboard.

Nori met Cer out in the living room, food resting on the coffee table.

Cer was wrapped in an oversized blanket on the couch, leaning on his armrest.

Nori was sat on the other side of the couch, controller in hand, pulling up the anime they had been watching.

Cer looked over at Nori, who was positively shivering, and scooted over to the middle cushion, offering up some of the blanket.

"Here, its gonna be cold tonight, colder than last night."

Nori quickly got under the blanket and practically pressed himself against Cer.

"You that cold man?" Cer asked, "here."

Cer got up a bit and layed down across the cushions, laying down on Nori's lap, before feeling him shift to lay down behind him.

"Thanks Cer, do you mind if I sleep in your bed tonight?" Nori asked.

"Yeah, thats fine, I told you it's gonna get cold, you can sleep in my bed until we get the heater fixed, I rather enjoy cuddling with you."

Nori wrapped his hands around his best friend, pulling him closer.

"So do I Cer, I'd rather not freeze."

Cer pushed against his friend, grabbing his hands in his arms and feeling him pull him close.

It was going to be a good night


End file.
